


Strikesgiving 2020

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Barclay Ships Strellacott, Desk Fun, Desk Sex, Drabbles, Eye Sex, F/M, Ilsa Has a Baby, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealous!Strike, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Ilsa Herbert, Pregnant Robin Ellacott, Smut, So Does Ilsa, Teasing, Trauma, Undercover Kiss Turned Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: A collection of Strike drabbles for the month of November!
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Sam Barclay, Ilsa Herbert & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 35
Kudos: 56
Collections: A Year in the Life: 365 Days of Strike Drabbles, Strikesgiving 2020





	1. "Close the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to round TWO of the "Year in the Life" series! AND to Strikesgiving! The drabble countdown is on!
> 
> Have a fun, sexy little intro!

Robin shivered beneath Strike’s large, brown jacket. Whether it was nerves or chill, she wasn’t entirely sure.

She had sent the rest of the staff home early and leaned against the desk to wait.

When he arrived, he greeted her with a kiss. As things grew heated, he began to explore. She allowed the coat to fall to the floor and he was on her at once, like a moth to a flame. Robin was completely and utterly naked, all for him.

She leaned back and smiled. “Happy Anniversary, Mr. Strike. Now, close the door.”

He did so without question.


	2. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike helps Robin on her first night in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally caught up on Strikesgiving drabbles, so here, have a drabble dump!

Robin awoke in a strange bed, with a not so strange person beside her. Nevertheless, her anxiety had been triggered and she began to panic. It was her first time sleeping over. 

She sat up in bed, dressed only in her underwear and one of Strike’s shirts. 

He must have felt her shift, because he too sat up and rubbed a firm hand up and down her arm. 

“What do you need?” 

“Just need to breathe through it,” she replied shakily. “Will you stay with me?”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I'm not going anywhere.”


	3. “I feel like I can't breathe.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin hates running, but hates it even more when Strike teases her.

“This is...what happens when...we're stranded somewhere...I'm...always...the one...to run…” she heaved between dragging breaths. 

“You asking me to run?” He snorted. 

“Of course I'm bloody not,” Robin responded sharply. “Maybe we could just have fewer circumstances where I have to haul arse to get the car and get us out of whatever situation we're in. I feel like I can't breathe.”

“You should have kept up with those gymkhanas, Ellacott,” he teased. 

That earned him a rather bony punch to the bicep. _Well worth it_ , he thought, as he smiled and rubbed his sore arm.


	4. "Did you hear that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike are in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!
> 
> Rating change for sexy times.

Robin was stark naked and sprawled across the partners’ desk with Cormoran's tongue buried deep in her cunt when she thought she heard a sound.

“Did you hear that?”

“Mm?” Cormoran responded sleepily. He'd been too busy indulging in the taste of her to worry about much else. 

“Hear what?” He mumbled against her wet folds. “All I'm hearing is too much talking and not enough coming.”

“You've barely done anything yet!” She retorted, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me, Ellacott?”

“Turn over and put your arse toward me. It's mine now.”

“Yes, sir.”


	5. “Are you finished with those?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and baby Strike have cravings!

“Are you finished with those?” Robin asked, not waiting for him to respond before she reached for the remainder of his chips. 

“Christ woman, let a man answer first, won't you?” Strike playfully reprimanded her. 

Robin pointed a finger in his face, “Don't you dare forget that I'm eating for two now, Mister Strike. If your offspring has half your appetite, we're all doomed.”

Cormoran relented and offered her a chip, which she opened her mouth to accept and subsequently chomped away on.

“Another?” He offered. 

“Yes, please,” she asked.

He kissed her open mouth before giving her another chip.


	6. “It's okay, you didn't know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful anniversary for Robin, but she's not alone.

“You okay?” Strike asked, seeing Robin's pallid skin and tear-filled eyes as he started to leave for the night. 

“Not really…”

He sat down beside her on the couch, eyes trained on her face. 

“What is it, Robin?”

She was silent before she took a deep breath. “It's the anniversary of...you know…the attack.”

“I'm so sorry,” he responded, feeling so much for her in that moment.

“It's okay, you didn't know,” she assured him.

They were quiet for a moment before Strike reached for her hands and knelt to the floor. “But now I do, and I'll never forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is obvious, but I felt the need to clarify. Cormoran will never forget the anniversary of the attack because he wants to make sure he can be there for her on future anniversaries.


	7. "Hold my hand."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective duo takes a tumble.

“Hold my hand,” Strike told her, extending his hand behind him. 

She grasped it tightly. The sidewalk was iced over and slippery, ready to crack or topple the pair over at any moment. 

Unfortunately for Strike, the latter happened when he took too wide of a step and fell flat on his arse, taking Robin down with him. She landed on top of him with a rather ungraceful “Oof!” and her face was even with his. 

She leaned against him for a few seconds. “Are you alright?” she asked between shallow breaths.

He nodded and smiled. _Never better_ , he thought.


	8. “Can we just stay here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin have news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with pregnant Strellacott. Sorry not sorry.

“Do we have to go?” Robin whined, wrapping herself up tighter in Strike’s duvet. 

“Have to? No. Should we? Absolutely.” Strike replied, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“Can we just stay here?” 

“Yer mum wouldn’t appreciate that. I’m already in hot water for whisking you away for your birthday. Besides, shouldn’t we share the happy news?”

Robin mumbled unintelligibly but rolled over to face him. “You’re right,” she replied, cradling her ever-growing bump. 

“I know I am,” Strike said smugly. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and one on her belly before heading to the shower.


	9. "I can't believe you remembered." (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike leads Robin to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2

Strike walked behind Robin, his hands over her eyes to keep her from seeing.

“I can’t believe you remembered!” she teased, wondering what he was up to. 

“If I didn’t need to cover your eyes, I’d be tickling you for that one,” he threatened, playfully. 

She giggled and tried to turn around to face him, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” she half-whined, the suspense nearly killing her. 

“Not yet,” he denied. “Little ways to go.” 

She huffed in mock frustration. After a few moments, she felt him stop and step back. 

“Now…” he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> What do you think it will be?


	10. "I don't plan to stop."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran stops for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

He’s behind her, grasping tightly onto her hips, driving into her at an ever-increasing pace.

Her own hand is between her legs, a toy at her clit, causing her to chatter deliciously. 

She’s that much closer to the edge when she grits out “Don’t...stop…Strike...”

He slows and pulls back, teasing her, forcing a whine from deep within her throat.

He then snaps forward, punctuating each growled word with a thrust, “I...don’t...plan...to...stop…”

With that, she’s gone. Robin explodes around him, for him, shattered and left picking up all the pieces of herself when she comes to. 


	11. "Tell me again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin are heading to TV land!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is paving the way for a MUCH longer fic...

“Sorry - tell me again? They want to what?” Robin asked. 

“They want to follow us around on cases. How actors do, y’know, to get into character.”

“Bugger,” she murmured, as he quietly appreciated the roundness of her vowels.

“So are you okay with it?” he asked.

“Are you?” she countered.

“I think ‘okay’ is an overstatement, but I’m not opposed to it.”

His response surprised her. “They’ll have to sign NDAs,” she surmised.

“So will we.”

“So we’re doing this, then...we’re really going to have a television show made about us...and the agency?”

He smiled. “So it seems.”


	12. "We have to be quiet."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets her new goddaughter, with whom she shares a middle name origin.

“You want to go see her? We have to be quiet. I just got her down, finally.”

Strike and Robin followed her to the nursery and Robin sucked in a breath of anticipation at meeting her first goddaughter.

She was so small and beautiful, nestled on a pink cot that practically engulfed her. She had Ilsa’s brown hair, Nick’s nose, and mysterious rosebud lips.

“What’s her name?” Robin whispered.

“Joanna. Joanna Florence Herbert. For Joan...and because...well…” Ilsa blushed.

Robin laughed in understanding and squeezed Ilsa’s hand. “I understand, probably better than anyone.”

“I knew you would,” Ilsa murmured.


	13. "Do you believe me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened in the aftermath of Morris' behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mentions of sexual assault.

“Do you believe me?” she spat, her eyes aflame with anger.

“Of course I believe you, Robin. What has Morris done to give me more reason to trust him than you?”

“I just…your opinion means more to me than anyone. I just need to know that you believe me when I say he assaulted me. Multiple times.”

“Did he ever…” Strike let the question hang in the air. 

_“God_ , no. I would have hit him a lot sooner than I did.”

“I will always believe you first. In everything. You’re my partner and I trust you.”

“I trust you too.”


	14. "Don't look at me like that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike is hungry for Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no context for this...

“Don’t look at me like that,” Robin muttered, only for Strike to hear.

“Like what?” he questioned, bemused. 

She hissed in response, “You know ‘like what.’ Like you want _me_ for dinner, rather than the food!”

He leaned forward and whispered, “When you wear dresses that short, I want to walk right out of dinner with you over my shoulder, so I can skip straight to dessert.”

“You couldn’t carry me,” she challenged, side-eyeing him.

“Watch me,” he growled.

The look of panic on her face was almost worth it.

“ _Later,”_ she hissed. “When no one is around, okay?”

“Promise?” 


	15. "I didn't mean to."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike messes up Robin's face. Accidentally. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a whump!AU in which poor Robin breaks her nose.

_Crack._

Pain. Warmth. Blood. 

Robin was ninety-five percent sure that Strike had broken her nose.

“I'm so sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to -” he started.

“-Of course you bloody didn't - _FUCK!”_

Strike was taken aback as he’d rarely heard Robin curse, but quickly removed his button-down for her to press to her face.

The irony that his shirt probably smelled amazing, and that her nose was filled with blood, was not lost on her. 

“I’m s-” 

_“-Don’t,”_ she warned harshly, peering out at him above the now blood-stained shirt. “Just get me to the A&E, Strike.” 

“Let’s go then.”


	16. "Don't get up, I'll do it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran take care of dinner for Ilsa.

“I’ve got to put the food on before Nick gets home,” Ilsa informed them. 

“Don’t get up, I’ll do it,” Robin offered. 

“Oh Robin, you couldn’t!” Ilsa started to protest, cradling her growing bump.

“I can, and I will,” Robin smiled.

“You’re wonderful, thank you!”

Ilsa looked pointedly at Strike, who followed Robin at once.

“Wondered if you’d be in soon,” Robin smiled.

He kissed her, sliding a hand into her jeans pocket and giving her an appreciative squeeze.

“What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t share the work?”

“Ilsa told you to help, didn’t she?”

“Absolutely.” 


	17. "Keep it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike gives Robin something to keep her warm.

After spending a long, cold night with Strike in the Land Rover, Robin was eager to get home.

She’d underestimated the chill of their overnight surveillance and the thick cardi she’d worn simply hadn’t been warm enough. 

Strike offered her his warm, blue half-zip jumper, which swallowed her up, and she liked it.

At Denmark street the next morning, she started to pull it off to give it back to him. 

“Keep it,” he’d told her, smiling. 

He didn’t need to know that she’d collapsed into bed with it on, falling asleep to the smell of him against her skin. 


	18. "I'm flattered you're jealous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike has a reminder for Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have no context for this?

Strike gave the signal and Robin met him in the coat closet. As soon as she entered, he closed the door and pushed her against it, pressing a searing kiss to her lips.

“What's gotten into you?!” She asked, surprised.

“That wanker out there touching you. I just wanted to remind you…”

“That I'm with you?” Robin hazarded a guess. 

He nodded.

“I'm flattered you're jealous, but we need info and he's got it. That's all I'm after…”

“I still don’t like it,” Strike growled. 

“I don't either, but it’s almost done. Then you can remind me all night long.”


	19. "I wasn't ready."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has her picture taken.

“Wait, let’s go again. I wasn’t ready,” Robin told him, flipping her hair back and adjusting her top.

Strike sighed and rolled his eyes, raising the camera once again. 

“You realize it’s for a fake ID badge, right? Not a fashion show?”

Robin came closer to him to peer at the picture he’d taken of her and thumped him lightly on the arm. 

“I know that, but it needs to be believable!”

“You could make a burlap sack look believable…” His voice became low and husky and he narrowed his gaze at her. 

“Oh...well...thanks,” she turned away, blushing. 


	20. "Let it go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barclay has some opinions about where Robin and Strike stand.

“Ye know ye canae deny it, boss. A'm married, but A can still appreciate it. Robin's a beautiful lass.”

Strike raised an eyebrow at him pointedly. “That’ll do, Barclay.”

“Aw A'm sayin is ye better make yer move while ye can. She wonae be single for long.”

Strike felt himself growing more and more irritated by the moment. He liked Sam and the man was bloody good at his job, but Strike didn’t need one more person harassing him about Robin. The only person who _didn’t_ harass him about Robin _was_ Robin. Strike gritted his teeth, “Let it go, Barclay.” 


	21. "Do you really mean it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran confesses to Ilsa.

Ilsa took in a breath, gasping at the declaration made by her oldest and dearest friend.

“Do you really mean it? You’re going to ask her, then?”

Strike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a rose gold band, inlaid with an iridescent opal. 

“It’s so her. She’s going to love it,” Ilsa gasped, pulling Strike into a hug. 

“I’m scared, Ils.”

“Oh, Corm. I know you are. But you two are so good together. She’ll be just as scared as you are.”

“Thanks, Ilsa,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. 


	22. "People will talk."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've both thought about it. Many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "we gotta kiss so we don't get recognized" situation plus Charlotte is there? 
> 
> Yikes.

“Cormoran,” Robin gasped, as her partner pulled her against his solid body. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“It’s this, or get caught. Any other suggestions, Ellacott?”

“People -” Robin looked pointedly in Charlotte’s direction, “People will talk.”

“Let them talk,” Strike practically growled. Robin felt a frisson of pleasure trail down her spine. “Tell me you haven’t thought about it,” he challenged.

She paused, “So many times.”

“Me too.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

With that, he kissed her in front of a room full of hundreds of people, not caring about a single one of them. 

There was only Robin.


	23. "I don't think so."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is NOT Charlotte.

“Did Strike finish up Spinster’s case?” Pat asked Robin as she entered the office.

“I don’t think so, why?”

“He’s closed out her bill and deleted her contact information from the system.”

“Hm, I’ll find out.”

Robin sauntered into the partner’s office. He spoke immediately, before she could sit. “She started coming on to me, so I told her we couldn’t complete her case.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Thought you’d be…”

“Angry? Jealous? Upset? Cormoran...I’m not her. I’m not Charlotte. I trust you." 

“Okay.”

“So you’ll take back the case?” she asked.

“Okay,” he nodded in the affirmative.


	24. "I have the right to be worried!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran finally says those three little words.

“What were you _thinking,_ Robin, going in there without backup?”

“I’m _not_ a child, Strike. I know what I’m doing!”

“I have the right to be worried!” he countered, his eyes green and stormy.

“But you don’t have the right to be an arse about it!”

“Dammit, I just want you to be safe.” 

“I _am_ safe. You’ve taught me everything I know. I’m capable.”

Strike lowered his voice, “I know you are.”

“Why all the fuss?”

“I just...I...I love you Robin. I can’t lose you.”

“I love you too, and you won’t,” she replied, kissing him fervently.


	25. "Why did you do it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ["That Whole Talking Thing”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705614/chapters/67807475urlhere) by @RobinVenetiaa! Go check it out!

_“Fuck,”_ Strike hissed, as he attempted to straighten out his bloodied knuckles. 

Robin reached for his hand, but he pulled it back quickly. 

“Strike, let me see,” she ordered. He didn’t dare disobey. “I can’t tell which injuries are old and which are new.”

“That’s new,” he grimaced, pointing to a finger that was clearly dislocated. 

“Christ, why’d you do it, Cormoran?” 

“He’s bloody had it coming for two years,” Strike grumbled. 

“That’s not an answer…”

“S’pose I’ve been itching for it. For him, specifically.”

“Well, lucky for you, Matthew started it.”

“So no charges?” Strike asked, hopeful.

“No charges.”


	26. "Stay behind me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowntree goes missing.

“Stay behind me,” Cormoran said. “We don’t know the area.”

“Neither does he!” Robin protested. 

She called out a few times, hoping to lure him. 

“Cormoran,” she cried, near tears.

“S’alright, we’ll find him.”

To his right, he heard a rustling noise and flashed his torch in that general direction. 

Suddenly, a blur of brown hair barreled down on them, toppling Robin to the ground. She grasped onto her attacker, hugging him tightly. 

“Old boy knows where his food comes from.”

“That he does,” she responded, putting the dog’s collar and lead on him. “Come on, Rowntree, let’s go home.”


	27. "I'm trying my best."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike participates in a frustrating Christmas tradition with Jack and Robin.

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to do this?” Strike asked, growing increasingly frustrated.

“Like this, Uncle Corm,” Jack said kindly, showing Strike just where to cut.

Strike’s large hands were no match for the small scissors and the even smaller, folded up piece of paper.

Robin came behind him and put her own hand over his, guiding it to cut along the lines. 

They unfolded it, revealing a beautiful, intricate snowflake. She kissed his cheek, “Proud of you.”

“I’m trying my best,” he sighed, giving her a lopsided smile. 

“That’s all we ask, right Jack?”

Jack nodded enthusiastically.


	28. "How much do you know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Committing a crime, or going on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from or if it will make sense. Hopefully it does. Let me know!

“Did you speak to Wardell?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, he gave me details.”

“How much do you know?”

“Enough to know it’s dangerous, Robin,” Strike informed her.

“When are we supposed to meet?

“7:00 tomorrow. He said to wear dress clothes. And not to forget the masks.”

“Remember the last time you were in a mask?” she teased.

“I do…” Strike laughed, recalling the Guy Fawkes mask. “Who knew the MET Police Ball would be such a big to-do?” 

“And a masquerade, no less! Can’t wait to see those ‘dangerous’ dance moves, Strike,” Robin mocked, kissing him on the cheek.


	29. "You Don't Have to Stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is drunk and Strike has a realization.

“You don’t have to stay,” she slurred, leaning her head back against the booth. “I can find my own way home.”

“Like hell,” Strike muttered darkly at the thought of Robin navigating London’s seedy nighttime streets alone.

“I may not have to stay, but _you do _,” he finally told her, closing out their tab.__

__“Whaaa?” Robin asked, the alcohol causing her mind to swim._ _

__“You’re staying with me tonight.”_ _

__As expected, she protested fiercely, “But...you’ve only got one bed? Have you ever had a woman in there?”_ _

__He thought, quiet for a moment. “No, Ellacott. You’d be the first.”_ _


	30. "Of course I remembered." (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed. Continued from chapter 9 ("l can't believe you remembered.")

Robin stood, speechless. She was at the door to the agency, which had Strike’s name, and another below it. 

‘Robin V. Ellacott.’

“Is this real?” she turned to face him.

He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I still can’t believe you remember the exact day we started working together.” 

“Of course I remembered! How could I forget?”

“I asked myself that same question on my birthday…twice…” she teased.

“It was the day my life changed for the better.”

“Mine too,” she agreed, kissing him not-so-chastely on the mouth. “Now, upstairs?” she asked, hopeful.

“Yes, please,” Strike agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress! Thanks for reading!


End file.
